Ibrahim Chakrabati
Dancestor is the ' .'' '''Ibrahim Chakrabati, also known as Subject-002, is a member of the dancestor group who was previously held at the Location prior to the start of the story. He has the power of the Forest Viewer, granting him Axiom-breaching omnisicience. Although he would be confused of him, Anders would not win in a fight against Ibrahim. Charactistics Ibrahim is a very plucky guy, sometimes to the point of childishness. However, he 'sees all' and he knows how to handle his potentially dangerous power. He is not to be angered, and is known to be able to crack skulls with his bare hands. It is also possible Ibrahim hypnotizes people via subliminal messaging, but he is usually not allowed to by his friend. Due to his Cold Light, he is gifted with a powerful and mystic talent. He is highly attuned to his sense of intuition, not unlike Anders who also has an Axiom-breaching power, but in Ibrahim it is taken to a further extreme. His power is influenced by unconscious thoughts and desires of what is going to happen or already happened. He can have flashes of inspiration and prophecy, as he seems to have an awareness that transcends linear time. This kind of insight has allowed him to penetrate the veil of the Location (as Brother Dearest puts it) and this has left him kind of isolated from the rest much like Anders. However, he remains a particular affinity for his niece Jamila, who does not even know he's alive (and Ibrahim thinks this is probably for the better). He likes puns, elaborate practical jokes and his hobby is playing impossible pranks. Relationships Unctuous Scribe is one of the few people the Forest Viewer maintains any meaningful relationship with, he has explained the Symbol System to her. It has been heavily implied that Ibrahim has romantic feelings for her, but he has not confessed them. In the story Chiasmata Ibrahim does not make an active appearance in the story, as he is confirmed to have already left the Location, but hints of his former presence is seen in the various texts scattered around on the walls, of which some can only be viewed when one alters the colors of the panel. Ibrahim has knowledge of the ones who were entering the Location after him, as seen in reading: 'Hi Sam!'. Ask The Forest Viewer Ask the Forest Viewer is a part of the ChiasmARG, featured as an askbox for the Forest Viewer, allowing "readers" to inquire about certain topics. The walls of Ibrahim's cell appear to be the main medium of the blog, with active thoughts appearing in his signature green paint. White thoughts, theorized to be Ibrahim's subconsious, appear less noticably. In other universes He used to be called 'Ibrahim Corcoran' in the AU, but that was previous to the revelation of his actual name. The knowledge of Cold Lights disturbed this Ibrahim slowly, ultimately leading to him ending up as a Subject in the Chiasm Syndicate of this world. In here, he was blindfolded to prevent his power working subconsciously. Even now he is not anymore, he has a full-grown witch plus barrier in his head who are dormant and 'still pretty much present in his head though'. In this 'leaked' memo concerning their plans about contacting the LUCA group, this Ibrahim has a slight villainous streak. He notes that he posessed Knight Vitreous to make the memo, why this is is unknown. She later calls him a 'brat since that witch nested'. Holly calls him out for this. Also, it is strongly implied he did so with Breach Cutter, who he avoided to invite all the time for an unknown reason, near the end. As of 11-12-2019, his outfit has been greatly revised, to make it 'more seer/fortune teller-like' as the artist commented. Trivia *He got his trial right at the first try. *The Ask the Forest Viewer blog went live shortly after New Years Day 2014, with a counter being placed on the ChiasmARG forums prior. *His initials, I.C, are a pun on his ability. *He appears on the Magician card in the Electrophoresis tarot. **He is the only one to do so out of all the people in the dancestor group. *Ibrahim's associated color is #00FF69, the inverted version of #FF0096, his dancestor's associated color. **His color is called 'Spring Green'. *In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under him (知道) read 'Know'. *In the PMMM AU, his Soul Gem is placed on the Ajna, a chakra representative of knowledge, spiritual power and mind. By the revision, it has turned into an eye shape as well, making these references more obvious. **Interestingly, Anders' Soul Gem also happens to be placed on the Ajna. Both of them share the spiral symbol. Gallery Secondfour - Copy (2).png|The way Ibrahim portrays his power. Scan 20171224 - Copy.png|Ibrahim as he appears in the PMMM fan universe. Note the location of the Soul Gem and its form. 01.png|I - The Magician Category:ChiasmARG Category:Chiasm Syndicate Contained Subjects Category:Electrophoresis Category:Dancestors